


Marks

by Saku015



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Canon Compliant, Embarrassment, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, Love Bites, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu NSFW Week, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Atsumu had no idea of the state his body was in – not until his baby teammate pointed it out during their individual practice with Bokuto.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & MSBY Black Jackals, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 402
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Hicky.  
> Day 2: "I may have left some marks."

Atsumu had no idea of the state his body was in – not until his baby teammate pointed it out during their individual practice with Bokuto.

”Atsumu-san, are you okay?” Hinata asked worriedly, hurrying up to him after a spike, Atsumu cocked his head in question. ”I didn’t want to point it out during practice, but you have these purple marks all over your neck. Is there a bug at your shared apartment with Omi-senpai?”

Atsumu felt his cheeks heating up and heard Bokuto letting out a bird-like screech. The wing spiker ran up to them and covered Hinata’s eyes in hurry.

”That is nothing you have to worry about, Shouyou-kun,” he assured the younger, glaring at Atsumu accusingly.

”Not my fault,” he mouthed to the other, who rolled his eyes. Both of them knew it wasn’t true – Sakusa only left marks like these when Atsumu riled him up too much during sex. ”Okay, maybe it is.”

”Bokuto-san, will Atsumu-san be okay?” Hinata asked, his eyes still covered.

”O-of course! He just needs to have a serious conversation with Omi-Omi about the bug situation!”

Knowing that being the cue, Atsumu hurried out of the gym and in the locker room. He took a quick shower, then examined his neck in the mirror meticulously and had to admit Hinata was right. His neck was covered in more purple hickeis he could count. Atsumu ran his fingers through his hair, then walked out of the bathroom section, sat down on the bench and after taking his phone out of his bag, gave his boyfriend a call.

”Have you got any idea what you’ve done?!” He asked as soon as the line connected. Sakusa sighed from the other side.

”So, he asked,” Sakusa said nonchalantly. ”Hinata have been eying those marks since the beginning of our practice.” Atsumu groaned angrily and Sakusa rolled his eyes. ”Both of us know that they are your fault.”

”But I don’t know what I did this time! And you usually leave your marks at places others cannot see them!” Atsumu whined and Sakusa hummed from the other end of the line.

”Nothing in particular,” he said eventually with a growing smirk on his lips, ”your moans were just too cute for me to resist.”


End file.
